


Prompt 7: Promise

by GemmaRose



Series: 32 Days of Sanji 2017 [7]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fae, Childhood Sweethearts, Fae & Fairies, Gen, Marriage Proposal, Promises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 11:36:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11645742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemmaRose/pseuds/GemmaRose
Summary: There's no way this will come back to bite him in the ass later, right?





	Prompt 7: Promise

Sanji held his breath, not daring to shut his eyes as the moon crept above the tree line to bathe the hill in moonlight. The ring of mushrooms began to shimmer, then glow, and he exhaled in heavy relief when the soil within the ring swung inwards to reveal a stone hallway. He kicked off his shoes as soon as he was through the door, and took a deep breath of the pure, untainted air of the sídhe. The hall curved down, its stonework becoming cleaner and more polished the further he went, until it opened into the beautiful cavern he’d been born and raised in. The cobbled streets were familiar under his feet, and nobody gave him a second glance as he ran through the crowds of the lower courts.

His fine clothing was much the worse for wear, after living in it for a month in the woods, but when he reached the middle courts he applied a quick glamour to make it look less bad. The kitchens were right on the edge of the high courts, but home was right in the middle of the mid courts. He burst in through the front door with a whoop, and a shining shoe caught him under the ribs and threw him into the wall. He slid to the floor with a groan, and pouted up at his father as he let his glamour vanish. “Daaad.” he whined, and then strong arms were lifting him and he was tucked against a broad, familiar chest.

“You’re alive!” he exclaimed, and Sanji wriggled in the too-tight grip.

“Dad, you’re crushing me.” he complained, and was quickly set on the floor. His father knelt in front of him, and Sanji rolled his eyes as he was checked for injuries. “I’m _fine_ , Dad.” he insisted. “Just hungry.” he yawned, covering his mouth with his hand. “And tired.”

“Eat this.” Dad said firmly, pulling something from the kitchen with a gesture and handing it to him. “Eat this, and sleep. I’ll wake you when I return.”

Sanji nodded, and Dad pressed their foreheads together for a long few seconds before exhaling heavily. “Don’t you _ever_ run off like that again.”

“I won’t.” Sanji promised.

\---

He woke disoriented, and after a moment of bleary confusion a smile spread across his face. Right, he was home, in bed, with so many layers of protection between himself and the human world he couldn’t even count them all. He relaxed into the mattress, and a familiar calloused hand smoothed down his hair.

“Have a nice nap, Eggplant?”

Sanji hummed and nodded, opening his eyes slightly. He felt better than he had in weeks, fed and rested and safe in a way the human word simply couldn’t match.

“Good.” Dad sat back with a heavy sigh. “I was worried sick, you damn brat. Thought some human had made off with you.”

“I’m not stupid.” Sanji huffed. “I know better than to fall in a human’s debt.”

“Even when everything around you is tainted with iron?” Dad asked pointedly.

“Yes.” Sanji scowled, sitting up. “I came back, didn’t I?”

“You did.” Dad nodded. “And I’m proud you managed it on your own.”

“I even got a binding promise from a human.” Sanji grinned, and Dad’s eyes widened.

“Really?”

“Mmhmm.” Sanji nodded, smiling wider. “He gave me his full name, and promised to marry me when we’re both grown-up.”

Dad laughed, and ruffled Sanji’s hair. “Well, then. Looks like we know what you’ll be doing once you hit maturity, Eggplant.”

Sanji grinned, and pulled a little plastic tiger from his pocket. It was Zoro’s promise made physical, as good a token of affection as a child without magic could be expected to provide. “Yeah.” he smiled, setting the toy on his nightstand. “Guess we do.”

**Author's Note:**

> I may continue this, if there's demand for it


End file.
